Everything about Septimus Heap Wiki
Welcome to the Everything about Septimus Heap Wiki... From interesting information about Septimus Heap to your own made up Septimus Heap ideas! Description This is the Everything About Septimus Heap Wiki, where you can find information on Septimus Heap, Angie Sage, and made-up (fanon) ideas. The wiki opens on August 10, 2012. Rules for Contributors #Do not post real things in the Your Ideas section. #Do not post your ideas in the Real Things section. #Make all book posts complete: ex. Magyk #Do not post any fake information in the Real Things section. #Do not post any personal remarks on pages, leave comments to do this job. #Respect other users. #Be polite. #Do not post any secret information about Angie Sage, ex. anything she probably doesn't want us to know. (Remember, Angie Sage is a real person with feelings!) #Use your manners. #Do not edit other users' user pages. #Do not post anything unsuitable for young people. Anything like this will be promptly deleted. #Do not spam. #Do not swear. #Do not vandalize. #Do not threaten other users. #Do not mismatch pages, photos and comments, ex. Flyte page with picture of Angie Sage and comments about the Supreme Custodian. # Do not post anything unrelated to Septimus Heap unless you are posting on a talk page or a Community Activites page. (Angie Sage is OK, but optometry is not.) #Do not order other users to do things. #Do not spoil, ruin, or mess up pages. #Listen to the founder at all times. #Have fun! (This is optional, but highly recommended.) The more serious (in the admin, bureaucrat, or founder's opinion) a broken rule is, the longer you will be blocked if you will be blocked at all (just warnings may be issued). The punishment is in groups of 7 hours. The first time you break a rule, you will be given a warning. Notes A Note From the Founder (Eragonthebestbettafish) If you would like to have a note here, leave a message on my talk page titled, "A Note." Put your note as your message. I have the authority to break the rules, though I prefer to do so as little as possible. There are no admins, bureaucrats, or chat moderators for the time being. Rules will be added for these groups accordingly. Please ask politely if you want to be an admin, bureaucrat, or chat moderator and try to give a good reason. Please note that I watch users and try to choose admins, bureaucrats, and chat moderators by their actions. For example, if you seem responsible, fair, and well-spoken, I may make you a chat moderator. You will be sent a message asking if you want to be... whatever I offer you. You will also be sent a warning if your priveleges may be revoked soon so you may try to do a better job. You can ask for these rights to be revoked at any time. This page is protected: only admins and bureaucrats (which at the moment is only I) can edit it. And finally, don't hesitate to comment on my foundership or ask me a question about anything on my talk page. Certain questions, depending on their content, may be deleted, with a message on your page titled Inappropriate with the title of your comment on the body. Polls What is your favorite Septimus Heap book? Magyk Flyte Physik Queste Syren Darke The Magykal Papers All of the Above Latest activity Category:Septimus Heap Category:Home